Toon City of Horror II
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: The kids eat loads of candy despite being warned that they will get nightmares. They ignore them, and instead of having nightmares, they go into other people's nightmares! Read, if you dare!
1. Send in the Lori Clones

Just like the intro prior, a well-lit stage is shown, but this time Beetlejuice walks out from behind the curtain, "Hello, everyone. Last time, Tony Stark's nieces warned you kids not to watch, but you did anyway. Well, Lyds and her army of clones insisted that this year's special is even worse: it's scarier, more violent, and I think the writers snuck in some bad language, too. So, tuck in your children, and…"

He groaned, "Well, Delia and Charles are right. If you didn't listen to Iron Man's nieces last time, you're not going to listen to me or Babes. Enjoy the show."

"We heard that, Beetlejuice!" Lydia and another Lydia shouted, incredulously.

The scene changes like before and the title appears: The Toon City Special II. The scene changes to the cemetery once more, and more comical headstones are shown:

_Friday Night Lights: The series_

_Tony Stark (We love you 3000!)  
Thanos and his Army_

_Trump's chances for a 2nd term as president._

_Social Justice Warriors  
Natasha Romanoff_

_Lose Weight Now Ask Me How._

The scene goes pass a tree, where a bat was hanging around and then flew off. The scene shows a group of kids, similar to the Peanuts gang from It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown, run past a restaurant, where someone was watching Backyard Football as the Cowboys took on the Packers. And that someone was Sherman Peabody, dressed as Frankenstein as he ate his candy.

_"And that will be another Cowboys incompletion, We have the lead over the Packers, 17-13, but It'd be nice to have a larger lead!"_

_"And to go into this special Halloween 2 minute warning on a __**scary **__note, Dallas will be hosting the Saints next Friday Night."_

As she laughs at her own joke, Sherman glares, "Hey! If you don't like it, root for Chicago!"

The door was being knocked, so he stood up and went over to the door. He opens it and sees Wolfgang and Edmund standing there, not even in costume, "Trick-or-treat, bro!"

Sherman asks, "Hey. Aren't you guys a little old for this? You're not even wearing costumes!"

Edmund threatened, "Hand over the candy, Cowboy wuss," Hank was shown with a carton of eggs, which he opened to show a full dozen, "Or we'll egg your place back to the stone age!"

Not wanting to take any chances, Sherman dumped the contents of the bowl into the bag and smiled, "Happy Halloween!" As he shut the door, he muttered, "Lousy punks." As he walked away, he heard the sound of eggs hitting the front door. He opens the door, but all he sees is eggs on the door and a smashed pumpkin, and hears Wolfgang and Edmund's laughter as they ran off.

"Well screw you guys too!" Sherman shouts, incredulously.

The door opened and Penny's voice called, "We're back!" Penny enters the room with her twin sister, Jenny, dressed as the Bride of Frankenstein, and the others follow in behind her:

Jimmy Neutron as Napoleon Solo

Johnny Test as Illya Kuryakin

Cindy Vortex as Rapunzel

Mabel Pines as Rey from Star Wars

Eustace Stritch as Jack Torrence

Arnold Shortman as PC Principal

Phineas Flynn as Early Cuyler

Wolfgang as the Terminator

Edmund as Rusty Cuyler

Riley Freeman as Chris Rock

Huey Freeman as Afro Samurai

Helga and Hilda Pataki both as Strong Woman

Jenny as Bo Peep

Gerald as Blade (Marvel)

Billy as George Bush

Mandy as Barbara Bush

Dexter: Boy Genius as Bill Clinton

Irwin as Barrack Obama

Johnny Test as Donald Trump

Libby Fulfax as Michelle Obama

Baljeet as Aladdin

Ginger Hirano as Princess Jasmine

Buford Van Stomm as a 40's mobster

Two Lydia Deetzes dressed as the Twins from the Shining

Isabella as a princess

Dipper Pines as Ronald Reagan

Lincoln Loud as Al Gore

Danielle Fenton as a mime

Ed as Patrick Star

Edd as Spongebob

Eddy as Squidward

Ferb as Robin Williams _(R.I.P.)_

Clyde McBride as Bernie Mac _(R.I.P.)_

Sherman asked, "So, how was the costume party, guys?"

Penny and Jenny answered, "It was great!"

Jimmy added, "Except for when the Colts choked against the Bears."

"You gotta be on the lookout for the Bears, their defense will tear your head off." Gerald chuckled.

"We got a lotta candy this year! Won it when I bet the Patriots to blow out the Chiefs, so read 'em and weep, Dumbasses!" Helga laughed, pouring candy.

As Penny got to a table and watched the Cowboys Game with Sherman, she told the kids, "Now, guys, you can have one piece of candy tonight, and save the rest for…"

She stopped talking as she saw all the kids eating from the big piles. Sherman asked, "What'd you say, Penny?"

Penny warned, "If you kids eat too much candy, you'll have nightmares."

Jimmy scoffed, "Oh, that's preposterous! As if we'll all have nightmares tonight."

Gerald added, "Yeah. I mean, a bunch of bad nightmares? I'd like to see that!" As he gave a hearty laugh, lightning flashed and thunder was heard.

Clyde said, "Huh. That's weird. A moment ago, there wasn't a cloud in the sky."

"Yeah, I know, must be heat lightning!" Lincoln shrugged.

Later that night, Sherman threw a fit after the Cowboys lost by 10, and once that was done, Lincoln was in his room, going to sleep, but as he does, his stomach starts to grumble, making him frown and place it on the table by his bed, "Perhaps I'll save the rest for tomorrow."

He turned off his lamp and lied down, yawning as he began to dream, starting the first nightmare of the evening.

Lincoln Loud was enjoying a day of relaxation, and he was about to try the hammock that his dad had for many years, that is until he sees Lori on the hammock.

"Lori!" Lincoln said, angrily. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think, twirp? I'm taking the day off." Lori said.

"I beg to differ, sweetie." Lynn sr. said, in the house.

"What?" Lori asks.

"You have a lot of chores to do."

"Lincoln? Perhaps you could be a lamb and help me out with my chores?" Lori asked, right before the hammock broke, making her fall right on her face.

"Karma's a jerk, ain't it?" Lincoln then said, happily.

"If you laugh, I will literally turn you into a human pretzel." Lori then said, getting up, before hearing an ice cream truck. Leni grabbed Lori by the collar and dragged her to the front lawn.

At the front, a salesman named Stan was selling hammocks. Lori was clearly buying a rainbow-colored hammock.

"Go ahead and buy the hammock, but be warned, it has all the comfort in the world, so comfortable it has some spells to it!" Stan then said.

"You had me at comfort." Lori then said, paying the teen.

Later that day, Lori was setting up the hammock, and Leni was confused.

"How does this work again?" Leni asks.

"It's not a machine, it's a hammock, Leni, something you get yourself comfortable in." Lori said, rolling her eyes. Lori proceeds to jump onto the hammock, however, as soon as she jumped on the hammock, the hammock started to spin around, while an electrical current went all over the hammock, much to Leni's confusion.

Then, Lori was thrown out of the hammock, but it kept spinning, and as soon as a 2nd Lori came out of the hammock, it stopped spinning.

The original Lori got up as she saw her copy and shrieked, "AH! Another me?!"

Lori waved in the Lori copy's face, with only an oblivious response, Lori noticed something else as well, this copy of Lori doesn't have a belly button.

"Huh, no belly button." Lori then said.

"It's like looking at a mirror." Leni said, surprised.

"It's not!" Lori then said, annoyed.

"Literally!" Lori #2 said, also annoyed.

"Now there's two of me to work on those chores!" Lori said, annoyed. Then, after saying that, Lori just got an idea.

Later, Lori #2 was trying to figure out how to change a lightbulb with the kitchen light still turned on, while Lori was reading a teen article.

"Make sure that's the new lightbulb!" Lori then said, before hearing some electrical humming and Lori's screaming. Lori looks over to see that Lori #2 hurt her hand as she changed the light bulb, zapping herself.

Lori walks over as she looks irritated.

"What happened? Did you actually hurt yourself?!" Lori asks, flabbergasted.

"Literally!" Lori #2 said, cringing.

"Is that all you can say?" Lori asked.

"Literally." Lori #2 said.

Lori grinned as she thought about this.

Back in the backyard, the 2 Loris then jumped on the hammock, and the process repeated itself as 2 more Loris were made.

"Wow, 4 of me! And with all these Loris, I could get my chores done faster!" Lori grinned as she got up.

**_Toon City AMC 17._**

Lori #4 was helping out with putting in new lightbulbs in the theater, wearing rubber gloves so she doesn't hurt herself like the 2nd Lori did the last time, much to Jimmy Neutron and Sherman Peabody's confusion.

**_Toon City Park_**

All the teenagers were practicing baseball, and Danny was at bat, and Lori #2 was throwing a pitch, Danny manages to narrowly hit it, only for the Keyblade Holder known as Sora Wilson to catch it.

"That was literally a nice catch!" Lori #2 said, impressed.

A concerned Danny walks over to the teens and asks, "Anyone a little worried about Lori?"

Lori #2 aimlessly repeatedly hits a car with a baseball bat.

"Nah, dawg." Jake Long shrugs. "She seems sane to me."

"My car!" Terrence was heard. "You maniac, you destroyed it! Aw, damn you! God damn you all to hell!"

"We better get going." Sora said, nervously.

**_Loud House-  
_**  
Lori #3 was walking back in the house as her friends drove off after a day of shopping.

"That was literally the best day of my life so far!" Lori #3 smiled as she waved her friends goodbye. She was about to enter the house, but Lori grabbed her by the arm.

"I think I'll take things from here." Lori then said.

"Nuh-uh." Lori #3 then said, glaring at her.

"It's our clothes, you bought more sweaters, and all 4 of us are sharing them." Lori said, grabbing a few bags, prompting the clones to get into a cat fight for the sweaters. However, the 2 other Lori clones grabbed Lori #3 and restrained her.

"Ha! It's going to take a lot more than that to outwit the original!" Lori then said, happily as she entered the house.

Next Morning

In the kitchen, 40 more Loris were setting up the table for breakfast in the morning. Then, as soon as they all heard footsteps, they ran out of the kitchen, leaving the real Lori in the kitchen. The Louds were surprised by this.

"Wow, you made this?" Lola asked, surprised.

"I guess you scrambled to get this done!" Luan joked, laughing as her sisters groaned. "Get it?"

"Wubba Lubba Dub Dub!" Danny Fenton said as he entered the kitchen. "Good one, Luan!"

"Danny?" Lori asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to tell you that a certain puppy by the name of Charles got into my newspaper again." Danny said, as Charles sits on the paper, watching Archer: Dreamland.

"Hey, Lori! I guess you do have a future having a diner!" Carol Pinegrey said, walking by the backyard, laughing. As the loud family chows down, a Lori clone aimlessly wonders as she looks at Lori, holding a mallet while looking confused, pointing to where Carol walked. The original nods as the clone smiles, walking away.

"You...cloned yourself?!" Danny said, accusedly. Lori nervously nods.

"YOU MANIAC!" Candace was heard, shouting as she fell to her knees, pounding the ground. "YOU STOLE IT! YOU STOLE MY IDEA!"

"Wait, what?" Sora asked, curious, the Teens were in the living room, much to Lori's confusion.

"I wanted to clone myself to bust Phineas and Ferb ever since I was 15, darn you! I've been working on it for months!" Candace said.

"That's just layer duplication on Photoshop, girl." Jake Long said.

"IT'S THE SAME THING!" Candace sobbed.

"It's not the same thing, Candace." Sora rolls his eyes. "Anyway, Lori, what were you thinking?"

"Look, Keyblade boy, I know what I'm doing." Lori said, annoyed by this. "And besides, what could be the worst that could happen?"

A Lori clone arrived, dragging an unconsious Carol across the floor as Sora, Danny, Jake Long and Robbie shriek in horror.

"Did you beat her mercilessly?!" Lori said, horrified.

"Literally!" Lori #34 said, happily.

Lori gasped in horror, this could lead to disaster.

Later that day, Lori was driving a crop truck out of town, and in the crop holding carrying thingy, was a bunch of clueless Lori Loud clones. Danny and Sora and Jake were furious.

"I can't believe you'd do something this stupid, Lori." Danny then said.

"Well, you can berate me later, right now, we gotta get rid of these idiots!" Lori said, nervously.

They arrived at their destination: a cornfield. The car stopped and the 4 got out of the car, facing the Lori clones.

"Before I abandon you in this cornfield, anyone know the way home?" Sora asks.

"Literally!" Lori #50 said, happily. Danny pulls out a shotgun and shoots her down.

"Danny!" Lori scolded.

"Relax," Danny said, nonchalantly. "They're just clones."

"Anybody else?" Sora asks. A Lori clone raised her hand and Danny shot her down.

"Anyone else?" Sora asked, no one responded. "Come on..." He then said, insistingly.

A Lori clone then raised her hand, and Danny shot her down. Danny opened the gate to the carrying thingy, and all of the Loris fell out of it, dogpiling on Danny.

"Remind me to kill you later, Lori." Danny said.

The 4 got into the car, relieved that the whole mess is over. Danny then threw the hammock out of the car. He then said, "Now to be sure this doesn't trouble anyone like Wendy ever again."

The car then drove off, leaving behind the clones. However, a Lori clone picked up a hammock and got a mischevious grin.

Later, a line for the hammock was made, after the hammock was connected to a tree and one of the Lori clones' shirt, and therefore, the clones made more clones of theirselves.

Soon, all of the Loris roamed all over Toon City, Oklahoma. They even went as far to eat crops from farms.

Speaking of, the son of a Shepard known as Rolf was finishing up planting and farming as his garden of veggies are finished.

"Rolf has tendered the planting grass, and food has grown for feast!" Rolf said, triumphantly, before all the Loris ruined the moment by bursting into the backyard and eating the veggies, angering Rolf.

"You have angered Rolf for the Last time, Loud House!" Rolf angrily said.

Later, all the Loris were at the malls, doing whatever they want, whenever they wanted.

"Who's gonna pay for all this?!" A mall employee said.

"Terrence!" All the Loris simultaneously said. Terrence was carrying a lot of shopping bags.

"Anything for Lori clones," Terrence said, annoyed.

Meanwhile, at the town hall, all the teens were ranting.

"Calm down, we're gonna solve this!" Luna said to everyone.

"You calm down!" Jake Long angrily said. "I nearly lost my sister!"

"Seriously?"

"In that wave of Loris!"

"Look, I know one thing's for sure, if we don't do something, the world will be filled with Loris if we don't do something about this!" Sora said, angrily as the crowd gasps in horror.

"Dear god, we're doomed!" Danny said, horrified. Over to the right, Lana loud was crying for some reason as she held an empty pizza box.

"We're all out of pizza!" Lana said. The teens paid no attention, annoyed by this charade.

"What will Bobby think when he comes back from vacation?!" Lori asks, scared. This gives Danny an idea.

"Thank Christ." Danny said. "And you said not to let Girls in the War Room!"

"I said I was sorry!" Lane shouted, angrily.

Later that day, all the Loris saw something surprising and stunning, a bunch of Helicopters carrying an image of Bobby, Lori's boyfriend. And all the Loris were lovestruck as they saw those pictures.

"Bobby..." All the Loris said, lovingly as they aimlessly chased after the picture carrying helicopter...leading to a canyon. As of a result, all the Loris fell into the canyon, to their deaths.

"Well, that's that." Lori smiled, relieved.

"Well, that's good, but what are we going to do to fix our town?!" Sora yelled incredulously.

Lincoln tapped his chin in thought. "Well, I do have a Fleeseeks Box."

"No! No more boxes!" Rita yelled.

"What? It just has a mop and some floor wax. Wubba lubba dub-dub!" Rick popped out as the entire Loud family erupted into a fit of laughter from his phrase.


	2. Loki Real Good

Lincoln laughs so hard, he flies through the dream cloud and onto his bed, "Ouch! Where am I?" He walks and looks up to his real self.

Lincoln then jumped up and flew around and began to fly throughout the city, and saw a dream bubble.

"That must be Linka's dream!" Lincoln said, curious, flying up to Linka's Dream Bubble, only to see something different,

Luke and the boys sitting at the Living room, with Linka, watching TV.

_"Mr. Loki Loud, existing for the moment on a speck of chronological sediment in the grand river of time. But of course, every eddy, every current meets some stone that displaces the flow, part of it rushes one side, part it to the other. Mr. Loud is about to travel straight through the middle, into the Zone where Strange and Unusual things happen...very often." Doctor Strange narrated._

Suddenly, a car commercial plays as the narrator said, "The all-new 2020 Firestorm, you gotta get one!"

"Oh, snap! I gotta get one!" Loki said, rushing to Lynda Sr. in the kitchen, who was feeding Leon. Loki then stated, "Mom, can you _Please_ ditch Vanzilla for the 2020 Firestorm?"

"Forget it, Loki, my dad has trusted me to take good care of the family van," Lynda said, rolling her eyes.

"Mom, I've had it with driving that Wreck!" Loki scoffs.

"Then why don't you take a 2nd job?" Lynda said, annoyed. "Now here's a help wanted page."

Later, Loki was reading the paper, uninterested in it whatsoever, that is until he sees, "Wait a sec, Baby-Sitter wanted for 9-year old Strange and Unusual Girl, Female all-powerful, please think happy thoughts, call 580-330-1988?" Loki laughs as he said, "Wow, I get paid sitting on my ass while some jackass takes a nap, any idiot would do this job."

Later that night, Loki arrived at the house and rings the doorbell, and two parents answered the door, Charles and Delia, the parents of the goth girl. And they were nervously smiling for some reason.

"Oh, hi, you must be Loki," Charles said.

"We're glad to see you, Loki, Real glad," Delia said.

"Uh, sure. Hey, I'm here to Babysit Lyds." Loki said.

"Oh, she's such a sweet girl. She's the best little girl ever!" Charles said, grimacing nervously.

"Yeah, well, can I come in?" Loki asks, getting bored.

"It's nice that you wanna come in, Lydia's in the den!" Delia replied.

"It's cute that she's in there, I like that she's in the den," Charles said.

"Yeah, I get the point..." Loki said, getting annoyed as they walked in. And as Loki expected, he saw a 9-year-old goth girl, Lydia Deetz, sitting there.

"Hi!" Lydia said, holding a bucket of paint and splashing the wall with it, much to Loki's shock.

"Hey, Look at that, she just splat paint on your wall! You want him to send her to bed without supper?" Loki said.

"Oh, no..." Delia said, nervously as she grinned. "Lydia did a good thing to the wall!"

"We liked that she spilled!" Charles said, grimacing.

"The new color is much better than the old color."

"Much better."

This was starting to creep Loki out as he said, "Okay...you're literally starting to freak me out...Look, why don't you get out of here and let me deal with Sophia."

"Lydia." Delia corrected. "Now, Loki, please remember to only think happy thoughts, only good things."

Then, having enough, Loki throws them out of the house and slams the door shut, then he glares at Lydia as he said, "Alright, kid, now, I'm doing this for the money, so I don't want any trouble from you, got it?"

"You shouldn't threaten me." Lydia chuckled.

"Oh, and why not?" Loki sarcastically asks.

"I'm related to Doctor Strange, and if you test me, I'll send you to the cornfield!" Lydia threatened.

"What a brat." Loki scoffs, suddenly, a sparkly circle portal is drawn underneath Loki's feet as he falls into...  
...a cornfield.

"What the? What's going on here?!" Loki said as he ran back to the house, where he sees Lydia reading a Stephen King Novel.

"I can do anything!" Lydia said, shrugging.

"Well, can you at least knock it off?" Loki said.

"Not until you've learned your lesson. And this oughtta light a fire in that belly!" Lydia said, and with a glare from Lydia, Loki found himself on fire, running around as he screamed in pain.

"Hot mama!" Loki yelped. "HOT! HOT! HOT! Wait a minute!"

The teenage Loud Boy then proceeded to do the Stop, Drop and the roll action, making the fires die out. The slightly burnt Loki crawled to Lydia as he said, "Alright, you brat, you're going to bed!"

Once again, Lydia drew a sparkly circle and Loki fell into the Portal and into the cornfield.

"Goddammit, I'm really getting pissed," Loki said, angrily as he ran back to the house, where he sees Lydia reading the Stephen King Novel. "What kind of mutant squirt are you anyway?"

"What part of being related to Doctor Strange do you get?!" Lydia said, getting annoyed.

"Now," Loki shouted, being threatening. "Look here, Winona Ryder, this is getting old really fast! So stop screwin' around or I'm..." Suddenly, Loki felt something was off, "Okay, something's not right here." Suddenly, He realizes why! His head is inexplicably on Lydia's body, and Lydia grins menacingly as her head was on Loki's body! "Goddammit."

After a brief scuffle, the two get their proper bodies back as Loki threatened, "Oh, kid, you're asking for it!"

"You better be on your best behavior!" Lydia demanded. "You better think sweet things about me!"

"Or what?" Loki taunted, but he shrank to the size of a DVD disk. "Oh, mama!"

"You're thinking really bad things. With an ego as big as yours, I made you little!" Lydia said, chuckling. After some hand movements, she generated a rope and threw Loki to a wall.

"Okay, Lydia!" Loki shouted, turning his outfit into a karate outfit. "I don't care if I'm 2 inches high!"

He jumped at Lydia once more, and without an effort, Lydia used the portal thing she did to send Loki to the Cornfield once more.

After Babysitting was over, the Parents arrived.

"Well, thanks for babysitting, Loki." Delia said, "Isn't Lydia the best ever?"

"Wow, I was thinking about Lydia, that she's really good," Charles said.

"Alright, Mr. and Mrs. Psycho, I want some extra cash for this," Loki said, annoyed. "And if you take advice from me, put that kid to bed and keep him there for the rest of her life."

"Oh, Lydia goes to bed whenever she wants to, and not before!" Delia said, sporting a nervous grin.

"Definitely not before!" Charles gulped.

"I'm outta here," Loki said, annoyed.

By the time Loki got to the Loud House, he was exhausted as Lynda Sr. greeted him, "Oh, Loki, sweetie, I'm so proud of you, a few hundred more bucks and we'll have that car in no time."

"Oh, forget it, Mom," Loki said. "The 2020 Firestorm isn't looking fiery anymore. A good night's sleep is all I need, and tomorrow I'll get back to what's really important!"

After a good night's rest, Loki got out of bed with the other Loud siblings...only to be in the cornfield.

"Dang it!" Luke said, annoyed. "Must've had too much to drink!"


	3. If Only Claire Didn't Have a Brain

Lincoln left the dream as he shrugged it off.

"This is weird," Lincoln said, annoyed.

"Tell me about it," Lydia said, Lincoln turned around and saw his friends floating as well. "What's going on?"

Linka explained, "We all had nightmares!"

Penny explained, "I dreamt I was being chased by a giant spider!"

Cindy explained, "I dreamt a Teddy Bear came to life and tried to murder us!"

"But how does this make any sense?" Lincoln said, confused.

"I think it has something to do with Inception...that we're all here like this!" Gerald said, confused.

"Woah, check it out! Claire must be a bloated pig after Halloween!" Harold said, pointing to the Brewster household and floating over there.

"Harold!" Jimmy shouted as the others flew after him, entering Claire's dream.

Claire was just leaving the school, laughing as Lydia walked out of the school, covered in splattered pies.

"I just hate that girl!" Lydia said, annoyed. "Another April Fools' Day prank made me a laughing stock. I just wish I could teach her a lesson."

"You know, Dexter has a funny way of giving you help, Babes." Beetlejuice was heard, disguised as a butterfly.

"How so?" Lydia said, skeptically.

"Say those Magic B Words and I can tell you more at Dexter's Laboratory!" Beetlejuice laughed.

"Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse, BETELGEUSE!" Lydia chanted, and the ghost with the most appeared.

"Fallow me, babes..." B.J. said, walking over to a classroom and Beetlejuice placed his hand upon the wall beside it, making a noise similar to a scanner. The freezer moved to the side, showing a dark stairway, which the two proceeded to go down. As they walked down, the only light being the torches on the walls, Beetlejuice says, "That Claire Brewster has been a pain in my afterlife ass for too long!" He opens the door, revealing Dexter's laboratory.

"Beetlejuice, I hope you're not trying to kill her." Lydia said, annoyed.

Dexter was near a table with a tarp over it, "We won't, but we shall see how high and mighty she is once she loses her sanity with," He pulls off the tarp, "This!"

Under the tarp was a giant robot, which greatly resembled Claire.

Lydia asks, "No offense, guys, but wouldn't it smarter to just scare the living sin out of Claire?"

Dexter snapped, "I'm not paying you to think!" He turns his attention back to the robot, "Speaking of think, all we need for it now is…" He says ominously, "A human brain."

"You're not paying me at all." Lydia said, rolling her eyes. "But how is this gonna work?"

"I just sent a message to Claire, told that dumb blonde to come meet us here at the Cemetary, there's a rich Civil War ancestor who was buried with her fortune!" Dexter said.

"We're desecrating a grave?!" Lydia said, incredulously.

"C'mon, it's just to give Claire a scare, it's not like we're burying her alive with a corpse..." Beetlejuice said. "While she wears Aaron Rodger's jersey."

Lydia groans in annoyance.

That night, Claire goes to the cemetery, where she gets scared by a bunch of bats and black cats and hides behind a headstone, then she sees Danielle crying as she walks up to a tombstone, puts flowers on it, then leaves. Claire walks up to the tombstone Danielle was looking at and reads it, "Here lies the hopes and dreams that Mitch Trubisky can be a great Bears quarterback." Claire scoffs as she said, "Like, what a baby."

Then, Claire finds the grave that Dexter texted her about.

"Alright, now, let's get started!" Claire said, happily. But she was wary, "Am I _really_ going to desecrate this grave for money? Of course I am!"

He starts digging, only for the angel statue above the grave to have its head break off and hit her on the noggin, "OOF!" She goes crosseyed, "Like, aren't I the most?" She falls to the dirt below, passing out.

Beetlejuice_(As Mr. Beetleman)_ and Dexter were walking through the graveyard, Beetlejuice holding an old lantern and Dexter holding a shovel and pickax.

They come across the grave Claire passed out in, and see her unconscious and knocked out.

Once in the bag, Beetlejuice dragged Claire alone the ground, the rocks and stones beneath causing Claire to moan and groan in pain. Dexter stops and says, "Hey, Beetlejuice, you hearing that?"

Beetlejuice turns around, "No, I'm not!" He jokingly asks, "Who was it? Dracula? Thanos?"

He shook his head, "No, no, no! Claire's still alive!"

"Oh." Beetlejuice walks over and starts beating on Claire with the shovel, "Bad corpse! Bad! Stop! Scaring! Dex!" With that last hit, Claire gave a pained groan and passed out once again, "Satisfied?"

Dexter drags the bag once more, "Thanks, comrade."

Back in the lab, Dexter used a circular saw to remove the top of Claire's head, and Beetlejuice approaches, slipping on his latex gloves. He puts his hand out, "Dexter, hand me the ice cream scoop?"

Dexter asks in confusion, "Ice cream scoop?"

"Dammit, man! This is not rocket science! Is brain surgery! Scoop now!" Beetlejuice takes the scoop from Dexter and digs at the brain. He pulls it out, yanking the stem out with it, "Hello." He transforms into Bettyjuice as he puts the brain on his head and jokes, "Look at me! I am Margot Robbie!" He laughs, and removes the brain from atop his head, turning back to normal, "OK, enough fun."

Dexter places the brain into the robot, attaches clamps onto it, welds the brain compartment shut, he and Dexter have a quick pizza dinner, and finally, Dexter orders the switch to be flipped. After a long process of powering up, Dexter orders it to be turned off.

Finally, the robot arm starts to move, "Look, Flip, a twitch! It is moving!" Dexter then imitates Dr. Frankenstein, "It's alive! Oh, Mandark said I was mad! Well, who is mad now?!" He gives a maniacal laugh and turns to the robot, "Hi, there." The robot's vision was all red and blurry, and he heard Claire's voice, only it was electronic, "I am your papa."

The robot sits up and looks about, and her sensors pick up something through multiple walls. He stands up and walks, crashing through the walls with each step it took. Only to be at a mall, smelling perfume, much to Lydia's horror.

At the lab, Lydia was needless to say, pissed off.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Beetlejuice?!" Lydia shouted at his friend.

"What, no one's getting hurt, babes." Beetlejuice shrugged.

"It doesn't matter! Life was supposed to be a thing of beauty, not this abomination!" Lydia said, pissed off.

The Claire-Bot was shown working in her room, making dress after dress at rapid speed.

Dexter sighed as he said, "Well, I was wrong to play god like this."

Beetlejuice asks, "Seriously?"

"Life is precious, not a thing to be toyed with. We must remove the brain and place it back inside Claire Brewster!"

Dexter whined, "Oh, come on! It's 11:30! Couldn't we just flush it down the toilet or something?"

Lydia orders, "Remove that brain, or you're gonna wish that you've been exorcised!"

The brain was out of the robot and Dexter was sewing him up, Claire saying, "Ow… ow… ow…"

Dexter tells him, "Oh, quit whining!"

After Dexter bits off the thread to finish the sewing, Beetlejuice says, "Hey! She _is_ alive!"

"And totally pissed off!" Claire shouts, incredulously. "Don't ever play god again!" She kicks the bot, only for it to start giving way and fall forward, Claire and Lydia to run, but just barely misses escaping, the robot crushing both of them.

"Go over to that table and grab those surgical tools and some ether. I have an idea." Dexter said, trying to keep his calm. "I can't believe I'm doing this, but I gotta call Mandark."

Lydia wakes up, screaming, "AAAAAAAAH!"

She notices her surroundings and calms down in the dark as she heads to her bathroom.

In the bathroom, Lydia was washing her hands when she screams, noticing Claire and Lydia's body are sewn into one two-headed body. The two girls screamed in fright.

Mandark, reading a newspaper while sitting on the tub, explained, "Perhaps you're wondering why you have two heads? Well, your bodies were crushed, so I had you two into one monstrosity of body."

Lydia panics, "Gotta wake up! It's just a dream. It's all a dream!"

"I don't think this is a dream," Claire whimpered.

"Oh, that's right. It's all a dream." Dramatic violin music plays as the screen turns black, "Or is it?" All that was heard was Mandark's maniacal laughter.

_Next week on Toon City_…

At breakfast, Delia says, "Don't forget, Lydia. Tonight, my art is going to be seen by Tony Stark."

Lydia, with her second head, smiled, "I wouldn't miss it for the world, mom!"

Claire reminded her, "But, Lydia, tonight's the night my family hosts the private dinner party for the mayor."

Lydia frowns, "Shit, I hate having two heads!"


End file.
